Hogwarts: A Vampire
by Elthial
Summary: Harry's body lay lifeless with two fang marks in his neck. "oh they are soooo going to blame me for this"


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….. etc etc……. no suing…… yadda yadda

Authors note: This is supposed to go with Hogwarts: A riddle but I don't like the way I wrote that, so it'll all be redone. 

Anyway read and review.

THIS IS BEGINNING OF POTTER'S YEAR 5

Raven dodged between the crowds of people on platform 9 3/4 who were all wishing their children good luck and like wise, she hated this part about Hogwarts, the crowds the people crashing into one another. For her this was akin to a death trap, the sunlight shined down across the platform and Raven was continually forced to fight her natural instincts which screamed for her to hide in a nice dark shadowy place until nightfall. Instead she pulled her hood further over her face concealing herself and she darted up into the train with a sigh of relief, there was less sunlight in the train with her only having to worry about the occasional window. 

She wanders down the train till she reaches the last carriages compartment were she is least likely to be disturbed by anyone however coming to her usually compartment she found it already occupied by another girl who was reading some black hardback book. She stepped into the compartment.

"Hi, mind if I come in?" she asked as she closed the door and sat down in the seat opposite to the girl, the room lapped into silence as the girl continued to read her book. One thing raven noticed was that the window had its blind down blocking out the light from outside meaning Raven would have one less thing to worry about but even so she keep her hood up.

"Are you new here?" Looking the girl over Raven realised she'd never seen the girl around Hogwarts and Raven rarely forgot a face. "because I haven't seen you around before."

The girl looked up startled from the book and Raven noticed that she had red cat-slit eyes and it was also then that Raven noticed she was giving off an aura of power. Raven berated herself for missing that and her only excuse was that she was still too worked up from the platform. 

"I'm Selina Riddle, I just moved over here from America with my mother" answered the girl whom Raven now knew was called Selina but she was too busy staring at Selina's eyes to pay much attention.

"Nice eyes, how did you get them?" Raven asked, she couldn't help herself it was one of those things that made her curiosity burn especially if you consider the only other wizard who had red eyes.

Selina just shrugged "born with them" before asking "So what's your name?"

Raven smirked "The names Twilight, Raven Twilight"

From outside the carriage the sound of a whistle being blown was heard and then the train jolted signalling that it has started moving and was leaving the station.

"Well, Hogwarts here I come" Raven heard Selina mumble as the train left the station and held back a smirk of her own.

******* 

The train had been going for a while now and Raven and Selina idly chit chatted passing the time until the subject of houses came up.

"Hey, what house do you think you'll be in, I'm in Ravenclaw myself." Said Raven

Selina thought about this for a moment before replying "Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Raven's face took on a look of disgust "Slytherin? Why Slytherin?!" 

Her disgust was true, it was the house of Voldemort and every one of her kind that had joined him had ended up becoming dust, the only way her family had survived was that they remain absolutely neutral throughout the way and didn't support either side.

Selina shrugged looking slightly depressed "One of my parents was in Slytherin plus I'm from two very old wizarding families, Slytherin is a strong choice for me."

Raven hmph'ed "Well you seem alright, I'll stick with you even if you end up in Slytherin"

It was at this point that all conversation was cut off as some fizzy hair girl barged into the compartment as if she owned the damn thing and with a pompous voice asked.

"Have any of you seen Neville's toad he's lost it?" She said in a snotty voice, Raven hated this girl, her and her friends were causing problems for Raven were she'd rather not have problems and felt the overwhelming desire to kill her, preferably in the most painful manner possible. But she was calm, brown chipmunk girl would survive to see another day. Barely.

"No" mumbled Selina also looking annoyed at the girls intrusion 

"Well, Its not anywhere else so it has to be here!" the girl demanded in a snotty voice

'Must resist urge to hex the living crap out of…….' Raven managing to grate the thought out with her fingernails digging into her palm in an attempt not to hex the hell out of the girl 

"No" Replied Selina in a much louder much more annoyed tone. "Its not here"

"…Well have you tried looking?" the girl demanded sticking her nose up like she was some sort of goddess that they should all bow down and worship.

'That's IT!' Raven thought as she stood up, drew her wand and just blasted the girl out of the compartment and watched with satisfaction as the girl slammed into the wall of the corridor outside and slumped unconscious with cries of "Hermione!". Which came from further down the corridor from two annoyingly high pitch voices. Not wanting to deal with the other two brats from the holy trio, she cast strongest locking spell she knew on the door and then soundproofed it, so she wouldn't have to listen to their whining. 

Raven sat back down and looked over at Selina who was caught between shock and awe.

"I'd have never thought I would ever see a Ravenclaw do that!" Selina confessed with her red cat-slit eyes still wide. 

"Those three are annoying spoilt brats who think they can do anything and get away with it. And that damned fool Dumbledore lets them!" Raven replied "They like to stick their lil noses into places they shouldn't be and find out lil secrets that should be left well enough alone, well I have secrets and they'd better leave them alone or else" 

"Ain't you going to get in trouble with the teachers for that?" Selina asked

"Probably, it doesn't matter theres nothing they can do about it" Raven finished with a smug air and left Selina with a lot to think about.

***************

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station, thick storm clouds rolled against the night sky and it lashed down with rain as the students go off the train, the 4th year students including Raven and Selina made their way to the carriages. Selina watched as Raven patted some strange horse like creature at the front of the horse and walked of to stoke it, it wasn't the most appealing of creatures but it didn't seem aggressive however while they where stroking it they noticed the very strange looks they where getting.

Then both Selina and Raven hopped into a carriage that was currently occupied by Luna Lovegood and Patrica O'callaghan, a Irish red headed Slytherin to which Raven was friends with.

"Hiya Luna, Patricia…. Guys this is Selina" Raven introduced them to one another as they sat down on the seat opposite to Luna and Patricia.

"Selina….. Luna Lovegood and Patricia O'callaghan, they friends of mine" Said Raven point to each of her friends.

"I've already meet Patricia when I was shopping for robes" Selina looked at Patricia's Green school robes and frowned "You didn't tell me you were in Slytherin" Selina said almost accusingly.

"Ya dinna ask" was Patricia's simply reply

"Don't worry" Raven reassured Selina "she's cool for a Slytherin" 

They were all jerked as the carriages began their trip towards the castle.

"So, when you going to get sorted?" asked Raven

"Well the letter said I was going to get sorted with the rest of the first years" answered Selina nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well good luck… hope you're in Ravenclaw" said Raven honestly, it would be nice to have a new roommate as not may people were in her dorm because of her and Luna tended to creep people out for some strange inconceivable reason. 

"Hey Raven…" Came Luna's dreamy voice from across. "You think the castlelomaneal's have woken up?"

Raven shrugged "dunno" 

Castlelomaneal's where actually real creatures which seemed to be the cross between a lizard and pig which was surprisingly fast and agile, Luna had been harping on about them all of last term. Raven hadn't believed her until a rather unpleasant incident involving the weasel twins forced her to hid out deep in the large school pipe system, the same pipe system the basilisk had used. There she had almost been mauled by this pig lizard thing and it had took her ages to wash the things slimy salvia out of her hair. Raven kind of regretted not believing Luna and felt guilty for passing her off as crazy.

"Oh….I liked them…. They were cute….." Luna said in the same dreamy tone she aways used. Raven didn't noticed, she was too busy boggling at how anyone could consider those things cute.

She didn't have long to be stuck in shock and the carriage stopped and one dreamy occupant got out followed by one shocked/boggled girl and two other deeply confused girls.

As they walk up to the Great hall, Selina was pulled of to one side by one of the teachers…… Raven could never remember the name, Mcdonald or something.

"Miss Riddle would you wait her with me?, the rest of you can go sit down." She said in a stern voice.

Which they did quite happily rather than face the wrath of a teacher who looked older than Ravens mother and lets not forget that Ravens mother is a pureborn vampire of over 400 years.


End file.
